


Something Worth Staying For

by GreenSorceress



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Absolute fluff, Cuddles, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, it's shameful, no seriously, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard realizes that the love he has found with Cisco is worth more than creating the Flash or returning to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Staying For

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man this is so fluffy, guys. You will love it or hate it but I don't think there is any in between. It is purely a fix-it fic and I don't know if I'm ashamed or proud of it. So there's that.

It was only ever meant to be a distraction. Eobard had been so certain it was purely physical, that nothing would come if it, and Cisco had fallen into his bed so easily, at the time it seemed harmless. A source of release, a distraction from the particle accelerator, from the future Flash, nothing more.

But as he watched the boy sleeping next to him, the rise and fall of his chest, the flutter of his lashes; Eobard knew it was much more than he had ever thought it could be. He couldn’t completely blame himself; Cisco was so easy to love. His carefree smile, his giving nature, his childlike exuberance and brilliant mind, how could anyone not fall for him? Add to that his need for approval and affection, his devotion to those he cared about; in hindsight, Eobard had been powerless.

________________

Eobard had known that first time that Cisco had never been with a man, tried to convince himself that he didn’t care, that he wouldn’t be affected by it. Cisco had been so willing, so eager to please, even as tears sparkled in his eyes and his knuckles turned white around handfuls of bed sheet. Much to his later regret, Eobard hadn’t been gentle that first time, thinking he was proving to himself that Cisco meant nothing to him, that it was purely physical. But those tearful eyes had stayed with him for days, tormenting his thoughts for his callous treatment of such a gentle soul.

But his mistreatment of the boy only brought Cisco closer. Cisco seemed drawn to him even more than before Eobard had used him so roughly, as if he were used to equating love with pain. It wasn’t until later that Eobard learned of Cisco’s past, of his relationship with his family, how he had been exposed to mistreatment and neglect. The knowledge compounded his guilt; Eobard could be ruthless in pursuit of his goals, but he wasn’t entirely heartless.

The next time he took Cisco to bed he had made love to him, as gently and tenderly as Cisco deserved, kissing and petting and praising until the boy was trembling with need. And while it felt satisfying to give him what he so desperately needed, while seeing Cisco’s face so full of pleasure and affection filled Eobard with equal affection, he still told himself that this was for Cisco’s benefit only; that Eobard could keep his own feelings in check.

What a fool he had been.

As their couplings increased in frequency, as Cisco began sleeping over regularly, Eobard convinced himself that this was about creating an ally. Having Cisco on his side from an early point would make the entire situation of creating the Flash easier; he could use Cisco’s knowledge and expertise, as well as his devotion, to his own advantage. Though it wasn’t long before Eobard could no longer deny just how much he truly enjoyed Cisco’s company, how he craved the feeling of Cisco pressed against him, how Cisco’s very presence brightened his day.

__________________

For a while longer he had written it off as infatuation, as being smitten by Cisco's many charms and nothing more. Though that had long stopped being a viable excuse, as Cisco had unofficially moved in to his home and Eobard knew he loved Cisco as his own flesh, didn’t want to know life without his beautiful boy in it.

For so long he hadn’t allowed himself real feelings for anyone in this barbaric time in which he found himself trapped. It was a necessity, you couldn’t get attached if you knew you were eventually going to leave them. Nothing else had seemed to matter aside from getting back to his own time, accomplishing his own ends. But somewhere along the way that need had diminished, it paled in comparison to what was currently sleeping beside him.

Turning onto his side to face the sleeping boy, Eobard let his fingertips ghost over Cisco’s cheek, down his neck and over his collarbone. “You’re mine,” he whispered against slack lips. “You’ve been mine since the moment you first walked into my office.”

There was no response while Cisco slept on, blissfully unaware of the epiphany presenting itself to his lover.

“But what you don’t realize,” his hand slipped lower, over Cisco’s chest to wrap around his waist. “Is that I am just as much yours. And I’m sorry that it’s taken so long to admit it.”

“Why’re you up?” Cisco murmured, his words slurring with sleep as he reached out to pull Eobard closer.

“I love you, Cisco,” Eobard breathed against his lips, for the first time. The words should have felt heavy but they lifted the weight of fifteen years from his shoulders.

“Love you, Har’son,” the boy answered sleepily, eyes still closed as he leaned up to meet the other man’s lips.

Eobard kissed him, soft and sweet as Cisco moved closer, and felt something he hadn’t experienced in decades; home. Cisco was home and happiness and peace. What was waiting for Eobard in his own time, and would they welcome him home with his new face? Would he ever even make it back there? And if he did, how could he leave this behind?

He rolled Cisco onto his back and moved to lie on top of him, never letting their lips part. Cisco spread his legs and wrapped them around Eobard’s hips in a silent invitation. The way was warm and velvety as Cisco took him in, little noises escaping his lips as he arched his back to meet the thrusts.

“Sweet boy, brilliant boy,” Eobard murmured as he sank in deeper, arms wrapped around Cisco’s upper body desperately. “I love you, my Cisco.”

The only response was a soft mewl as Cisco pressed his face against Eobard’s shoulder; it spoke more than words ever could.

There was something happening inside him and Eobard closed his eyes. The last fifteen years began to melt and fade away, the hate, the revenge, the anger, it all began to dissolve around the edges until it was no more than wisps of thought in his consciousness. In that moment there was nothing in his life that mattered more than the boy underneath him; the boy that loved him completely and made him feel whole. He could feel Eobard slipping away until he was truly only Harrison. Harrison, the man who loved Cisco, who had built a life for himself in Central City without even realizing it, who had found home in the unlikeliest of places.

Cisco’s mouth was seeking his again, needy and persistent and perfect. He kissed those greedy lips through Cisco’s orgasm, knew he loved being kissed as he climaxed, swallowing each breathy moan like the delicacies they were.

With Cisco’s orgasm, his soft noises, the way he clenched around Eobard’s cock, the other man’s climax followed easily and he buried himself deep, filling his lover.

After a few languid thrusts, gentle kisses and heavy panting, he slipped from Cisco and rolled over onto his back; onto Harrison’s back. Eobard would always be there, would always be the dominate consciousness in this body, but his unrelenting need for revenge and speed was gone. Cisco’s love had unknowingly healed the deep wound inside him, and he willingly let himself be Harrison, just Harrison, knowing that Cisco was his forever.

It was going to take some getting used to, letting go of the drive and the goals he had held onto for fifteen years. The particle accelerator would need to be adjusted so that it wouldn’t malfunction when it went online, Barry Allen would never become the Flash. Any hope Eobard had of getting back to his own time would be lost with him, but he had something worth staying for.

Cisco had rolled over, laid his head on Eobard’s chest, thrown a leg over his. It was that familiar comfort worth giving up eternity for. Nothing had changed in the universe, his decision didn’t create a singularity in the middle of Central City; no ripple was felt in time when Eobard pulled Cisco even closer. To the outside world, to the boy in his arms, he was simply a man holding his love tightly; but to Eobard, everything had changed, and for the first time in a long time, he felt peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think if it isn't cursing my name and the horse I rode in on.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
